Scars
by Umii.Shiratsuzuka
Summary: Atsuaki est un jeune homme qui a adopté une petite fille de 5 ans avec son petit-ami Matsumoto. Malheureusement un jour, Atsuaki et la petite Junko meurent dans un accident de voiture. Environ un an et demi plus tard, Yuu, le meilleur ami de Atsuaki reçoit un mail plutôt étrange... Yuu/Atsuaki (Aoruwa)
1. Le mail

_Quelque part a Sapporo dans un immense manoir où vit, d'après les voisins, un garçon très triste à cause de la mort de son compagnon qui est mort un an et demie plutôt mais en fait…_

« Seul. Je seul dans cette chambre aucune lumière, sans aucun signe de vie. Je me met en boule et me couvre avec cette couverture sale et trouée. Elle est glacée et me gèle un peu bruits de pas se font entendre dans la pièce du dessus. Bientôt ils redescendront ici, dans cette pièce noire et froide. Je pose ma tête sur les genoux et pleure silencieusement. Où trouve-je ces larmes que je déverse tant chaque jours Je pris n'importe quel dieu pour que ces pervers ne reviennent jamais et meurent dans d'atroce souffrance. J'arrache un morceau de la petite couverture et le déchire encore en deux et je les pose de chaque cote de mon pied ensanglanté. Et je continue ainsi, arrachant chaque un petit morceau de couette pour essayer d'arrêter mon sang de couler de partout sur mon corps. Je commence trembler et mes membres se font lourdes.

Une fois que je suis plein de morceau de couette sur les plaies résultant des envies sadiques de mes séquestreurs, je m'effondre sur le flan et m'assome un peu sur le sol dur et glacé. Je suis a moitié évanoui et ferme les yeux en espérant que quand je les rouvrirai, tu seras la en me rira au nez pour me prouver que cela n'étais qu'un afreux cauchemar. Mais des pas bruyants se rapprochant de moi et des coups de pieds que je reçois dans le ventre me prouve que cela n'est pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité. J'ouvre les yeux sous les ordres de cet homme que je reconnais plus et il m'attache sur la chaise électrique que je vois souvent en ce moment. J'ose aggraver un peu plus cas :

« Encore la chaise électrique ? Tu es à cour d'idée ? Pourtant tu étais inspiré la semaine dernière. »

Et voilà, il sort son briquet et de l'essence. Nan, je ne suis pas masochiste mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis faible, je dois lui tenir tête. Vous allez me dire, quand on a un pied qui c'est fait guillotiné la semaine dernière, un doigt arraché, la moitié du ventre brûlé, le torse ouvert et des coups de fouet dans le dos, on se tait mais nan. Pas moi. Je lui tiendrait tête pour ne pas lui montrer satisfaction. Je prend donc sur moi et essayer difficilement de ne pas hurler de douleur quand il jette son briquet sur ma jambe aspergé d'essence. Ah oui, il ne faut surement pas hurler ou lâcher le moindre petit bruit. Je ne les fait qu'une seule fois mais je ne le referait plus jamais. Il m'avait attaché sur une table, et est revenu avec un couteau a beurre, ensuite il a mis 30 minutes a m'ouvrir le ventre avec et ma montré mes intestins mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire. Mais le moment où je pense que j'ai le plus souffert, c'était le premier jour où il m'a séquestré. Ce n'était pas de la souffrance physique mais psychologique.

C'était un lundi. Le lundi 20 janvier, le jour de mon 25ème anniversaire soit dit en passant. J'étais chez moi avec toi et notre petite fille de 5 ans. Cela faisait deux mois que nous l'avions adopté. Elle s'appellait Junko, elle était toute mignonne et sage comme une image. Mais ce jour là, c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas gronder le matin avant de partir. J'aurais du lui dire 'je t'aime' avant de monter dans la voiture. J'aurais du tout simplement ne pas la punir et l'emmener avec moi chez ma sœur. Si j'aurais fait comme ça, elle n'aurait pas subit ce quelle a subit. Et même si ça fait 547 jours que cet enfer a commencé, je me souviendrais toujours de cet 'accident' que tu m'as fait , de cette 'vidéo' que tu m'oblige a regarder tout les jours pour me rappeler que je n'aurais pas du la disputé, pour que je m'en veuille tout simplement. »

Cela fait 555 jours que je suis la. Dans cette cave, au fond d'un manoir abandonné. Je t'envoi une journée de l'enfer que je vis. Celle au-dessus, c'était i jours. Bien sur, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je suis séquestré, violé et torturé chaque jour car mon 'petit-ami' à fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais mort dans un 'accident' avec ta filleul Junko, ma fille, alors qu'il m'a assommé avant de lui brûlé la moitié du buste et lui avoir ouvert les jambes avec un couteau de cuisine. Et pourquoi ? tu veux savoir ? Pour avoir nos assurances vies et acheter son maudit manoir.

Donc voilà, je profite du fait que j'ai assommé mon ancien petit pour lui piqué son tel et pouvoir t'envoyer un mail. J'espère que tu te rendras compte que je suis enfermé dans un manoir depuis environ un an et demie et que je commence à manquer d'air mais ,encore moi on s'en fout, que ma petite fille et tout en haut ,dans le grenier, encore vivante et qu'elle se fait violé toute les 20 minutes par des porcs et que je suis obliger de passer trois fois à la chaise électrique d'affilé pour pouvoir la voir 2 minutes tout les 3 mois. Dépêche toi de venir sauver mon enfant STP.

De Atsuaki Takeshima

A Yuu Shiroyama»

* * *

_Quelque part à Tokyo , un portable s'allume dans la chambre d'un jeune homme de 26 ans qui vient à peine de se remettre de la mort de son meilleur ami qui est mort un an et demie plus tôt._

Vous avez reçu un nouveau mail de Atsuaki aujourd'hui à 02:07 du matin.

« de qui ?! »


	2. Le sauveur

_Quelque part à Sapporo, la journée d'après, dans un manoir abandonné, le loueur de cette demeure faisait une fête plus ou moins spécial… _

"Vas-y ! Continue ! Regarde comme elle hurle, elle prend son pied !"

J'entends ces phrases depuis 3 heures mais le nom change de temps à autre. J'enrage à chaque fois que ma fille hurle, surement de douleur et de terreur mélangé, et cherche un moyen de les faire descendre pour qu'elle puisse sans aller. Je souris en voyant l'extincteur mais repart dans mes recherches au souvenir de ce matin quand l'autre m'a cassé 2 côtes après l'avoir allumé sur moi. Bref. Je regarde par la mini-fenêtre et voit une voiture arriver. Une voiture bleue flash se gare devant la porte d'entrée. Mais…il n'y a que Yuu pour se trimbaler dans des voitures pareilles ! Le dit 'Yuu' sort de la voiture et je me mets à frapper à la fenêtre avec le peu de force qu'il me rester pour attirer son attention. Il regarde vers moi mais mon ancien petit ami, maintenant séquestreur, l'accueille avec une tête qui se veut triste. Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit et que ces amis sont tous partis par la porte de derrière. Je vois Yuu et l'autre rentrer dans le manoir. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et des pas descendent vers la cave où je suis. Imaginant que c'est mon violeur détesté, je me mets en boule dans un coin de la pièce, ramène mes jambes contre mon torse ensanglanté et les entoure de mes bras avant d'enfoncer ma tête entre eux. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes bras et j'entends les pas s'arrêter juste devant la porte.

Le couinement du mécanisme de la porte résonne dans la pièce et la porte s'entrouvre. Je commence à sentir la panique m'envahir. Et s'il avait fait du mal à Yuu ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je ferme fortement les yeux pour empêcher mes larmes franchirent la barrière de mes paupières et essaye d'enfoncer ma tête dans mes bras. Cinq pas. Il avance. Quatre pas. Je tremble de peur. Trois pas. Je l'entends sortir les mains de ses poches. Deux pas. Je n'arrive presque plus à retenir mes larmes et je sens une ou deux larmes couler sur mes joues. Un pas. Un bruit de pistolet qu'on recharge parvient à mes oreilles. Zéro Pas. Une voix que je ne connais que trop bien mais que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps résonne.

"Atsuaki..."

Je relève la tête en me rappelant qui est le propriétaire de cette voix et saute au cou de la personne en face de moi que je ne pensais jamais revoir.

"Yuu !"

Je l'entends rire doucement et me serrer dans ces bras alors que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps sur son épaule. Je sens toute ma peur et ma panique s'évaporer et la joie me serrer le cœur. Qu'es ce qu'il m'avait manqué ! Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes lui à me consoler et moi à pleurer. Soudain, je relève la tête en me souvenant de quelque chose d'important.

Où est Matsumoto...?! Et ma Jun..!

Il rit devant mon air paniqué et me montre le haut des escaliers de cet enfer où j'ai vécu environ un an et demi.

Je t'en prie, monte !

Il me sourit et me tapote l'omoplate. Je n'y crois pas au début mais je me mets à sourire et je cours en haut des escaliers. Je me trouve dans un salon tranquille mais le seul détail qui est louche…c'est le macchabé qui avant était Matsumoto, mon ancien copain violeur et séquestreur, ensanglanté sur le sol. Je l'ignore complétement et cour en haut de la demeure. Mais où est-elle ? Où est à fille ?

Junko ? Où est ce que tu es ma chérie ?

- Papa !...

Je tourne mon regard vers l'endroit où le bruit a résonné et voit pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Je vois ma petite fille de maintenant six ans attaché au bureau, complétement nue, pleine de sang et à moitié inconsciente. Je cours sur elle, lui détaché ses poignets et ses chevilles ensanglantés. Elle est comme paralysé et elle ne bouge plus. Une fois libre de tout mouvement, je la prends dans mes bras et la sert comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle s'accroche avec ces petites mains à ma chemise déchirée et trempé, à cause du saut d'eau que Matsumoto m'avait jeté dessus dans la matinée. Elle me dit avec une petite voix :

_- _C'est fini ?... Il est où parrain ?...

- Il est ici et ne t'inquiète pas, Matsumoto ne te fera plus

jamais de mal…

- …papa… ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai mal…très mal…

Je la porte comme une princesse, descend au salon et voit que Yuu a tout nettoyé pour que la petite ne voie pas plus d'horreur. On finit par rentrer dans la voiture de Yuu et allons dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Une fois arrivé, je cours, toujours avec ma fille dans les bras, vers un médecin qui l'emmène d'urgence et moi je tombe dans l'inconsience dans les bras de Yuu.

* * *

Désolé, je sais c'est pourrie mais bon ! reviews ?


	3. La nuit à l'hôpital

_Quelque part a l'hôpital de Sapporo dans la chambre 547 du deuxième étage..._

_**21:30**_

Je cours le long d'un sombre couloir. Je me tord la cheville mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. J'halète et me sens de plus en plus faible. Je me sens mes larmes couler d'elles même sur mes joues et mon sang sortant de mon épaule pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au bas de mes reins. Je me tient fortement l'épaule en courant même si accélérer comme je le fais me fais saigner plus abondement. Je finis par me retrouver coincé dans une impasse. Le bruit des pas se font de plus en plus insistant et se rapproche à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. Je sens la panique me tordre l'estomac en voyant l'ombre s'avancer vers moi, pistolet a la main. Je tombe à terre et recule jusqu'à être collé contre le mur derrière moi. En sentant la froideur de son arme touché ma tempe, je ferme fortement les yeux et essaye de retenir, avec difficultés, les violents spasmes du a la peur qui me prennent . Le 'clic' de la sécurité de l'arme a feu retentit en moi comme un écho suivi d'un hurlement. Le pression suivante sur l'autre gâchette me fait un trou dans la poitrine et je m'effondre contre le mur. Je ne suis pas encore mort vu que les hurlements de ma fille me déchire les oreilles. Je vois l'homme lâcher son pistolet et se met a me secouer avec une telle tendresse que...

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur et mes sont envahi par les larmes. Je vois Yuu me sourire tendrement entourés de quelques infirmiers. Ils commencent à m"expliquer que je me suis mis en quelques minutes à être secouer de spasmes et des tremblements en pleurant et en criant à la mort. Je m'essaie de reprendre ma respiration mais je ne fais de respirer de plus en plus vite. Un mal de tête affreux me prend et une nausée me monte lentement mais sûrement dans la gorge. J'enlève d'un geste rapide les fils, les câbles, la perfusion et Yuu de mon chemin vers la petite salle de bain qui m'est accordé et cour vers ce petit espace. Je vomi tripes et boyaux et Miku me rejoins pour me caresser le dos.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux demain... "

Me rassure mon meilleur ami. Je lève les yeux vers lui et ses cheveux bleus. Je souris. Ce mec fait vraiment des colorations bizarre... Je me relève et, avec son aide, je rejoins mon lit. J'entends un chuchotement mais je n'y pense pas vraiment. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

_**00:01**_

Je me sens pas bien. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. A côté de moi, Yuu est arrivé à s'allonger près de moi. Il a fait tout un caprice a l'infirmier pour pouvoir rester. C'était drôle mais bon, maintenant il ne me lâche plus d'un semelle. Je le regarde dormir en souriant et je me met à lui caresser les cheveux. Je suis tellement pris dans ma caresse dans cette mer de cheveux que je n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'entend pas les pas qui s'approche dans mon dos mais je sens quelque chose de froid sous mon cou. Je m'apprêtes a me tourner mais une voix froide et presque inaudible me dit de ne faire aucun mouvement. Je suis tellement apeuré que je ne bouge plus du tout. La voix me dit de me lever. J'avale difficilement ma salive et j'enlève ma main des cheveux de mon meilleur ami. Je me redresse et enlève ma perfusion en me levant. La voix m'aide a me lever et quand Yuu m'attrape le bras dans son sommeil, il le pousse doucement, m'attrape par les cheveux et me tire violemment dans les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital endormi. Je me retient de lâcher un soupir plaintif car la voix est beaucoup plus grande que moi et beaucoup plus musclé. Malgré la lueur de la lune, je ne vois pas le visage de cet homme. Il m'emmène dans le coin de l'établissement dédiés aux enfants. Il me demande froidement où se trouve Junko. Je ne répond rien et je voix que ça ne lui plaît pas en sentant maintenant plus une lame mais un pistolet sur ma tempe. Il répète sa demande et je me met a appeler ma fille.

« Junko.. »

Elle apparaît avec son nounours dans les bras. L'homme s'approche de la petite alors c'est à ce moment que je décide de lui faire un croche pied pour qu'il s'étale de tout son long par terre. Je prend ma fille dans les bras et me met à courir dans le couloir. Il nous poursuit et commence à nous rattraper, je décide donc de la cacher dans un recoin sombre et de lui dire de ne pas bouger et de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Je me redresse et voyant que l'homme arrive, je fais semblant d'avoir quelque chose dans les bras et me remet à courir. Je ralenti en n'entendant plus de bruits de pas et prie pour qu'il n'est pas trouvé ma fille. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et mon épaule se met à saigner abondement. Je ne cherche pas le pourquoi du comment et me remet à avancer dans la pénombre de l'hôpital. Je cours le long d'un sombre couloir. Je me tord la cheville mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. J'halète et me sens de plus en plus faible. Je me sens mes larmes couler d'elles même sur mes joues et mon sang sortant de mon épaule pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au bas de mes reins. Je me tient fortement l'épaule en courant même si accélérer comme je le fais me fais saigner plus abondement. Je finis par me retrouver coincé dans une impasse. Le bruit des pas se font de plus en plus insistant et se rapproche à une vitesse incroyablement rapide. Je sens la panique me tordre l'estomac en voyant l'ombre s'avancer vers moi, pistolet a la main. Je tombe à terre et recule jusqu'à être collé contre le mur derrière moi. En sentant la froideur de son arme touché ma tempe, je ferme fortement les yeux et essaye de retenir, avec difficultés, les violents spasmes du a la peur qui me prennent . Le 'clic' de la sécurité de l'arme a feu retentit en moi comme un écho suivi d'un hurlement. Le pression suivante sur l'autre gâchette me fait un trou dans la poitrine et je m'effondre contre le mur. Je ne suis pas encore mort vu que les hurlements de ma fille me déchire les oreilles. J'inspire profondément et de mes dernières forces, je lui hurle :

« Va t'en ! »

Elle se retourne pour s'enfuir mais se retrouve nez-à-nez avec...un garçon au cheveux bleus ?

Je ne comprend rien car d'un coup tout devient sombre et flou. L'ombre bleuté sort le couteau qu'avait l'ancien baraqué et lui plante dans la gorge après avoir caché la tête de Junko dans son t-shirt. La montagne s'éffrondre et la tête bleu s'approche pour me serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Je murmure juste avant de sombrer dans le coma le nom de notre sauveur, pour la 2ème fois.

« Yuu... »

* * *

reviews s'il vous plaît ! :)


End file.
